


Confiteor

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: Frank [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Cemetery, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Monologue, Post-Episode: s02e06 Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: After Weaponizer and Monster, Lucifer finds himself wandering LA, avoiding thinking about the events of the last few days, before he comes across one of his first friends and talks.





	Confiteor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to matchstick_dolly for beta-ing, and Obliobla for helping me find a title and coming up with the epitaph (from Stairway to Heaven)!

Lucifer wandered the city, not paying attention to where he was going, his only aim to keep moving. If he stopped he'd be forced to confront what he'd done and what just happened, and he didn’t think he could cope with that. He didn't know what brought him to the cemetery, whether it was coincidence or a subconscious need to seek out reminders of what had happened, but he decided to step inside and wander through it for a while. No one would ask him if he's alright there.

After walking for almost an hour, Lucifer's eye was caught by a newer headstone, only recently placed.

 _Father Frank Lawrence_  
_1968-2016_  
_Loving Father, Devoted Priest,_  
_He Will Be Missed_  
_“And if you listen very hard_  
_The tune will come to you at last_  
_When all are one and one is all_  
_To be a rock and not to roll”_

He wasn't sure why, but Lucifer decided to talk to him, maybe as after the abrupt end to his therapy session he still felt like he needed to get it all out.

"Hello, Padre. I hope the Silver City is treating you well. Down here, it isn't going so well," he sighed, brushing his fingers against the stone. "I've done something terrible."

He scoffed at himself after he realised what this was turning into.

"This is like confession, isn't it? Should I start with 'Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. This is my first confession'?" he huffed. "Whatever this is, the Detective told me to talk to somebody, and as I don't think my talk with Doctor Linda fulfils what she had in mind, I suppose I'll talk to you."

He paused for a moment, taking a breath to prepare himself, "I killed my brother. He was threatening Mum and the Detective, and I stabbed him with Azrael's blade. He's gone. Completely gone, no Heaven, no Hell, just nothing. And then, a few hours ago, I showed Doctor Linda the truth. And- and I think I might have broken her. I thought she'd be able to handle it, but when I showed her, she just _stopped_ , and I- I couldn't stay any longer. You knew, and you weren't afraid, and I thought she would be like you, but it appears I was wrong. She did ask me. I didn't just spring it on her unprompted, and I kept my expression neutral, but I still terrified her. I just hope she can recover, even if she will never agree to see me again."

He lapsed into silence, feeling a little like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders after sharing what had happened with someone, even if he was basically speaking to empty air. He stayed stood by the grave for a few minutes more, the cold from the stone seeping into his fingertips, surrounded by this small section of tranquillity amongst the bustle of LA.

"Well, Padre, I must be going. I need to sleep and make sure Lux is ready to open again tomorrow. I'll- I'll tell you if Doctor Linda decides to talk to me again. Goodbye, Frank," he said, and gave the stone one last awkward pat before turning and walking away.

Lucifer walked a fraction straighter as he left the cemetery, feeling a little better after voicing his thoughts, even if there was no-one truly there to listen. He might never have anyone who truly understands, as much as he wished he would, but Father Frank would always be there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series with very sporadic updates, with ficlets for major points in Lucifer's life.
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
